The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for supporting a workpiece, a method of supporting a workpiece, and a robot arm.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-136125 discloses a gripping apparatus capable of absorbing a manufacturing error of a workpiece and gripping the workpiece. More specifically, the gripping apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-136125 includes a swing member rotatable around the axis in the direction perpendicular to a direction that approaches or goes away from another gripping apparatus, and a gripping member provided in the swing member via a ball joint. According to this structure, the manufacturing error of the workpiece can be absorbed by the swing of the swing member and oscillation of the gripping member by the ball joint.